


Footsteps

by stardropsapphic



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, Post-Well of Souls, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropsapphic/pseuds/stardropsapphic
Summary: Alyn knows that dead is dead, until Fate intervenes.
Relationships: Fateless One/Alyn Shir, Female Fateless One/Alyn Shir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> There's what like 64 fics total for this game? Time to write the content I want to see in the world.

Alyn had found him like that—facedown in a pool of his own blood. She had no tolerance for Fateweavers, but even the old man didn’t deserve the Tuatha’s violent means.

As she knelt to study the body, the door to the hut opened and shut quietly. Footsteps approached her and she froze for half a second. The rhythm of the steps was eerily familiar, but dead was dead and to her knowledge there was no way such things were possible with Fate.

She stood to see the newcomer, hand reaching for one of her daggers, when she saw just who it was.

She looked different in the sunlight, dust motes floating around her like magic manifest. Dark hair still cut short out of lack of patience, cheekbones and chin severe, eyes that same dark red like the blood she spilled so effortlessly.

But then, she was different in every conceivable way. Her eyes were… softer? So wide like she’d never seen Amalur’s dark underbelly. The angry lines always present on her forehead were gone, replaced with an inquisitive arch of her brow. And her mouth, so constant in its frown, was instead softer as well.

No longer that dead grey and icy cold after she’d smuggled her corpse out of Bhaile

Eistar Andirel in living flesh.

“Interesting…” Alyn said in an even voice, though her heart was in her throat. “You’re not at all what I expected to find here.”

**Author's Note:**

> been deep in my feelings for these two for 8 years time to write some stuff off my chest


End file.
